Final Kingdom Knight
by Oathkeeper's Secret
Summary: Minato Namikaze and Mei Terumi have a child and he has to endure so much crap due to an accident that occured when it shouldn't have normally happened. Now the child is trying to find where he fits in. First story. Don't hate. M for language and fighting. Bro.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, this is my very first fanfic, so don't hate me if I mess up every now and a again. Thank you. Now on to start the story. By the way not everything will be spot on accurate. So you will just have to humor me. Okay? Okay. Cool. This is the chapter shows how the main character an OC was conceived and later born. Just for this chapter? Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. **

Chapter 1

In the land of Kiri many things were happening and the streets were utter chaos. The streets were filled with many citizens running about doing Christmas shopping. In one modest sized home in the center of this mess was a beautiful woman in her 20's. She has long red hair, and a sleek blue dress, with a slit that started at the waist traveling all the way down her body. She had blue shorts on under her dress, along with mesh leggings. She also had a mesh t-shirt that covered what her low cut, sorry, very low cut, dress didn't cover. However, a sizeable amount of cleavage peeked over the shirt. She was cooking up some ramen noodles when a man came in through the door.

"Lady Mei. We have received a letter from The Fourth Hokage. He wishes to see you." The man bowed as he spoke.

"Why? What does Minato want with me?" the woman known as Mei Terumi asked.

"It says it all in the letter." He bowed once again before diving out the window, landing on his face.

_Well that sure was interesting… Why do people try to act like ninja when they aren't? They kinda make some of us ninja look bad._ Mei thought to herself sitting down; now enjoying a cup of instant ramen noodles.

She opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mei,_

_Hello as you know, I, The Forth Hokage, have called for you to come and visit our lovely village of Konoha. Why? Well that is quite simple. My wife Kushina hasn't seen you in a long time and wishes to see you again. We also have a favor _(Mei noticed that Minato's hand must have been trembling at this part.) _to ask of you. I will not tell you what it is until you arrive in Konoha. Please hurry. Please make sure no one could read this message after receiving it._

_From, Minato Namikaze_

She nodded self-assuringly. Mei packed a few things into her bag, set fire to the note, and left her home still slurping ramen noodles on her way to the border. She nodded at the gate guards threw out the cup and leapt off toward the Land of Fire.

Two Days Later in the Land of Fire

It was starting to get late. The sun slowly started to drop below the horizon. The sky was a beautiful orange, with a layer of purple just above the horizon. She walked up to the Hokage estate and was immediately ushered inside to see Kushina and Minato sitting on the couch, a nervous look appeared on both of their faces, but tried playing it off. Minato was a tall blonde man with extremely spiky hair. While Kushina had contrasting silky smooth red hair.

"Hey Mei-chan. I see you got my invitation. Glad to see you here." Minato stood up rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Did you check into a hotel yet?"

"No, I haven't and thank you for inviting me. So Minato-kun, Kushi-chan, what did you call me hear for?" Mei replied feeling a little suspicious of their actions.

Kushina dove at Mei embracing her in a giant hug. "Mei-chan! I missed you sssoooo much!"

Minato blushed slightly, "Well tomorrow is our anniversary and we want this one to be special." Minato's face was getting redder and redder as he talked. "So as umm… the favor…. If you wouldn't mind umm…. I-I-I mean umm…."

"Do you want to have a three way?" Kushina just blurted out, her face slightly red. Just not as red as her hair, almost, but not.

"Umm…. Wow….. You really get your point across don't you…?" Mei was surprised at her friend's blunt advance. "Well, I guess I could…"

As she said this Minato picked her up bridal style and started to run up the stairs to their bedroom, Kushina close in tow._ Well I was gonna think about it. But, okay._

**Censored**

7 months later Kiri

Mei sat in the Mizukage office, rubbing her 7 month pregnant belly when two messengers entered her office dropped off a scroll and then left. Mei Terumi picked up the scroll and read it silently and began sobbing as she did. It was a report from the Land of Fire. It held information on what happened, and all casualties. _Minato Namizaki & Kushina Uzumaki. _Mei began to cry deeply, for what felt like hours. She decided to go to the mass funeral that Konoha would have to honor all of those that had bravely died defending the village against the Kyuubi.

At the end of the funeral she ran into Sarutobi, The Third Hokage. He was old and was wearing all black. Well of course he was it was a funeral.

"Lady Mizukage…. May I have a word with you in private?" the old man asked in the most sincere voice she had ever heard in her life. She nodded. They walked into the Hokage office and closed the door. "Minato had told me that you bear his child." Mei could only nod. "Well when Minato died, he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi away in his son…" Mei knew he had a son with Kushina but, she didn't know that his son would be the nine-tailed Jinchuriki. "As I was saying. He had a son. Minato had many enemies. So we gave the boy his mother's last name. I was wondering how you were going to raise the child. If a person found out that baby of yours was the Fourth Hokage's son they would try to kidnap him. Also, the fact that he is the child of the Mizukage as well. Many people will be after that baby."

"I understand what you are saying. And I know where this is heading." Mei spoke up. "Yes I also believe that my baby should be raised in Konoha. I will allow it. It is far too dangerous for him to be raised with me. I won't be able to protect him all the time. My question is, with whom will he be raised by after his birth?"

"I already have a meeting set up with the village elders and clan heads. Let us go." Sarutobi led Mei into a large conference room full of people with varying skills, and kekkei genkai. Hyuga's, Uchiha's, And Yamanaka's alike were staring at her like she didn't belong. Sarutobi led her to one of the seats in the front of the room. "This meeting will come to order! Today we have the esteemed Mizukage with us today. I will remind all of you that this information is not to leave the mouths of anyone here. Otherwise, you will face the punishment of death."

As soon as he said "death" the room went silent. "What I have called all of you here for is a very unique issue." Sarutobi continued. "The Lady Mizukage is going to have a baby." Cheers and congratulations sprung up from all the women in the room. "Yes, yes I know very exciting. But, what is important about this is that the baby is going to be raised here in Konoha." Many objections and insults were being yelled across the room.

"Are you crazy!"

"Never! Never in a million years!"

"Why not sounds like a good idea?"

"What a drag." ( A/n What clan do you think this came from?)

"I'll take the kid dammit!"

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi screamed to silence the crowd. "It isn't a matter of yes or no. It is a matter of who and why. So who will take the privilege to care for this baby?" Mei looked intently at the crowd looking for ulterior motives. Fugaku stood up.

"The Uchiha clan will gladly care for the child." Fugaku proclaimed.

"No you will not! The Hyuga should care for the baby. We are a stronger clan than the Uchiha, thus resulting in better protection for the child." Hiashi countered.

Mei could tell neither was fit for her child. Both clans were power mad and craved to one up each-others kekkei genkai. "No!" Mei yelled above both their arguments, making them freeze.

"Why?" Sarutobi asked with a small grin on his face.

"Neither of them wants to care for my child. They only want power, status, and bragging rights over the other clan. I wish for a clan that will raise my child to be a ninja. Without being forced to prove what a certain clan can transform a baby into." She silenced everyone.

Shikaku Nara stood up "If no one else is willing to, the Nara clan will step forward to take the responsibility of the task of caring for the child like it was our own. We will also do this to help aid in the friendship between Kiri and Konoha."

No one in the entire room objected. They either hated the idea of raising the kid. Were too scared to raise the kid, or didn't want to look as foolish as the Hyuga's and Uchiha's.

"So the Nara clan will take possession unless the Mizukage has any objections?" Sarutobi looked at Mei questioningly. She shook her head, then stood up.

"I have one question. I want my child to, after he has grown up to come to Kiri and graduate as a Genin from there. And to do that he must be able to kill every student in his graduating class. Do you think you can handle that?" Shikaku nodded. Mei was pretty sure this clan would be the right fit for her child. "Then in a few months when my child is born you may raise him."

Two Months later Konoha Hospital

"Push Miss Mizukage, Push the baby is almost out." The nurse kept shouting.

25 minutes and 10 punched out nurses later

Mei Terumi lied in bed holding her new born baby. He already had plenty of hair on his head. His hair was _black? _How did that happen. Oh right the jutsu that was placed on him to hide the unusual, was supposed to be natural color.

"Zexal. I will name you Zexal. Well Zexal Namikaze Terumi Nara, this is where I must leave you to your new family, until your last year at the academy." Mei finished saying good-bye to her baby as Shikaku took him away. Mei returned to Kiri to return to work as Mizukage.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay as you may have realized. I set Mei's age to about the age of Minato and Kushina's. Also she is already Mizukage. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**I also want you to review and tell me who you think Zexal should be with when he is older.**

**Enjoy**

5 years later

A young boy with black hair that held a hint of bluish-grey, a black silk T-shirt, black pants, and ANBU sandals, was walking next to an older man whom he did not look at all related to. This man had two scars across the right side of his face and a deer skin jacket covering a regular jonin vest.

"Father?" said the young boy.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear people running nearby?"

As he said this, people yelling could be heard in the distance as well as things being knocked over.

"It must be that Uzumaki boy again." The man said.

"I will take care of it father. Could I please have some money to purchase lunch as well?"

"Yeah, sure. I will meet you there in a few minutes. I am going to see how Inoichi and Choza are doing."

"Thank you father."

The man turned into an alleyway and started to walk toward the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "I will never understand why he has such manners. He's also _not_ lazy. And I thought I taught him well." Shikaku said to no one in particular while entering the building.

**Back with Zexal.**

The foot-steps came closer and the yelling was louder. He knew this was his chance. As Naruto rounded the corner, he took not even three steps before being tackled to the ground. They hit the ground hard. The boy started to roll sideways and then stopped after hitting a wall. The sounds of cursing and foot-steps could be heard outside.

"Hey what the heck was that for!" questioned young Naruto. He looked up to see a familiar face looking down on him. "Ayame?" he asked looking at the girl on the other side of the counter.

"Yup. Naruto you have to stop getting into trouble. One day someone might not be there to save you."

"I agree." Naruto turned to see a man with a scar across his nose scowl at him.

"Hehe… Iruka sensei what are you doing here? Better question how did I get here?" Naruto asked.

"He tackled you out of the way. His quick thinking saved you from an ass-whooping from those chunin." As Iruka spoke Naruto lifted his head and spun it around to see a young boy with black hair and one blue eye and one green eye sitting at one of the stools, who just finished placing an order. "Naruto you are going to clean the monument you just defiled by this time tomorrow or I won't be responsible for when the chunin that were chasing you earlier find you and beat you to a pulp."

"Like they do every year?" He asked but it sounded more like he was telling them. This put a frown on both Ayame and Iruka's faces.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" Naruto retorted.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners? You introduce yourself before you ask someone there name. It's common courtesy." He replied just as quickly back to Naruto. This placed quizzical looks on all their faces.

"Fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki; and one day I'm gonna be Hokage. Believe it!"

"Hello Naruto-san. My name is Zexal Nara. Since we are talking about dreams, I might as well tell you mine. It is to become a very strong ninja and to protect my precious people."

"Zexal Nara? I've only heard of Shikaku only having one son. And he already has a boy your age. Shikamaru, I believe." Iruka spoke out.

"Yes well please take all questions like that to either my father, the Hokage or the ANBU, Iruka-sama." Zexal spoke in a sweeteningly menacing voice.

"So why did you tackle me?" Naruto inquired dusting himself off and sitting next to Zexal.

"You needed help and I simply obliged." Zexal answered.

"So about that comment before." Everyone's ears perked up to listen, "You said 'like they do every year.' How could you have known about it?" Naruto spoke.

"I see and hear things that I don't like. So on your birthday this year you should spend the night with my family." Zexal offered with a small smile.

"No." Everyone's head whipped around to see Shikaku standing there. "Son, he can't stay at our home. Everyone in town will want to kill him and they will most likely burn down our house to get to him."

"Two miso ramen and the house special. Enjoy!" Ayame said with a smile as she rejoined the group who were oblivious to her leaving.

"Naruto, here take one. ONE." Shikaku said with a slight grin at Naruto's expense.

"Father? Might I be able to stay with Naruto for his birthday? I want to be there to protect him." Zexal pleaded. His father along with everyone else at Ichiraku was surprised to hear this.

"As long as you train hard." Shikaku spoke after a long silence. Zexal's eyes glimmered as his father spoke. "And you have to clean the monument, too." Zexal eyed Naruto who was crying anime tears of joy looking at him.

"Alright Father as long as I get to use my Great Waterfall Technique to help." Zexal was bargaining with his father over to use an A-rank ninjutsu that would most likely destroy the monument!

"No. that technique is too powerful to clean the monument. We want to wash the paint off the monument. Not the monument off the mountain." Shikaku was using reason against him.

"Deal. Let's go Naruto!" He looked at Naruto whom had just finished all three bowls of ramen. Zexal facepalmed because he should have known better than to leave ramen unattended near Naruto.

The two boys ran off to the monument with Zexal in the lead and Naruto pretty far behind him.

**Back at the restaurant**

"Is he really your son?" Iruka asked bluntly.

"Follow me to somewhere less public to talk." Shikaku said as he started to walk away.

Once they were somewhere safe with privacy seals and barriers set up everywhere, the story began.

*FLASHBACK*

Mei Terumi had just handed her child to Shikaku. He bowed lifted the child and saw the baby and held it out to inspect the babies multi-colored eyes. A nurse ran in with a scalpel and charged the child.

"Stop." Mei had said. The nurse did not stop and swung the blade at the back of Shikaku who used his hand to stop her attack. A moment later ANBU had removed her from the room and immediately began interrogating her.

"Thank you" Mei said.

"No problem. Nurses are always troublesome." He said shaking his head

"Are you sure he will blend into your family." Mei asked

"I can handle that." Shikaku pulled out falsified documents saying that Zexal was Shikaku's adopted nephew.

"How?" Mei inquired.

"Hokage-sama." Shikaku started. "Him, myself, and the nurse you didn't knock out are the only ones that know."

"No that is great. A child of two Kages having a parent in power of a country would be kidnapped before turning 5. Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary. Good-bye."Shikaku then Shunshined away.

***FLASHBACK END***

"That still doesn't explain the fact that he is 5 and knows an A-rank ninjutsu." Iruka spoke after hearing the tale.

"Well after the birth we found out he had genin level chakra reserves."

"So?"

"He was still a baby!"

"No." Iruka said shocked. "What is his level now?"

"Possibly high-chunin."

"No normal chunin could use that move and stay standing very long afterwards."

"I never said he was normal" Shikaku smiled as he removed the seals and headed home.

**Another job well done. Remember R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup. So I do not own Naruto! In this variation I will let you know the character changes along with other notable things to umm… note. That is it for now. ENJOY!**

The First Step!

XXX Naruto's House XXX

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Zexal yelled in Naruto's ear while he was still asleep. Said blonde was startled.

"What the fuck Zexal!"

"Happy Birthday you twit."

Naruto was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and with a yawn he finally gave in to Zexal's cheery spirit and smiled.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Zexal asked. A frown came to Naruto's face.

"Well I was thinking we hide here." Zexal frowned in realization at what he said _'Happy Birthday'._ What was so happy about all his past birthdays. Zexal had just slept over Naruto's house and had a great time and was not gonna let Naruto's Birthday suck again this year.

"Fuck that!" Naruto was surprised at Zexal's foul language. His surprise turned into a smile. "Damn it you are rubbing off on me again Naruto!" Zexal was miffed at his own language. So he decided to get retribution with a good moliwop.

"Hey! That Fuckin' Hurt!" now Naruto was miffed at the fact that Zexal just whacked him in the back of the head.

"Good." Zexal said then walked out of Naruto's room. "Hurry up and get ready. I'll start on breakfast."

Naruto was surprised that Zexal was making _him_ breakfast. It was _his_ house. But then again Zexal makes the best food ever. '_How is he a Nara?_' Naruto thought to himself. He gets up early. He does things without being asked to. He even has energy to do things and a goal to be more than average.

"Hurry up or I will eat your food too!"

'_He already finished making it!' _Naruto put himself into overdrive to get ready. 5 minute shower, in cold water. _'Damn it Zexal' _he got dressed in his favorite orange jumpsuit and ran out to the kitchen. What he saw made him die a little on the inside.

"Too slow." Zexal made his famous waffles. They really were famous. He was a guest chef at a very prominent diner and made, literally, the greatest waffles any man, woman, or child ever had tasted. It was Foodgasmic. That was the only word that could describe those waffles. Foodgasmic.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-"

"If you finish that word I will not give you any waffles." Zexal interrupted. Naruto suddenly snapped his head and glared at him. Practically burning a hole through Zexal's head.

"WHERE!"

"On the counter" Zexal said matter-of-factly. Naruto ran over and shoved 5 waffles down his gullet before looking up at Zexal. A shudder ran through Naruto's body.

"I just had a Foodgasm." Zexal facepalmed.

"So now that _That_ is over! What are we gonna do now?"

XXX Hokage Tower XXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office cursing his life while working on all the paperwork that came in. The door opened suddenly and Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief to see who it was.

"Shikaku. Please come in." The Sandaime spoke relieved to get a break.

"Hokage-sama I come with news of the training of my adopted son Zexal."

"Proceed."

"Hokage-sama if it is no problem I would like this to be private information." Hiruzen nodded and set up privacy seals around the room. "As I was saying this is private information. Zexal has been improving exponentially. I myself have hardly trained him in ninjutsu or anything other than strategy. Despite me not teaching him ninjutsu, he has already mastered several D-Ranks up to knowing a few B-Rank ninjutsu."

The Hokage could not believe what he was hearing. _'Dafuq?'_ The "Professor" couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that a child could have been this quick to pick things like that up so quickly. Plus, how did the boy have such reserves to allow him to use B-Rank ninjutsu?

"Iam afraid he has been learning ninjutsu secretly. I do not know who though."

"If you want, I could send Inoichi to walk through his mind to find out…"

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Though I don't believe that to be necessary."

"Alright. However, I will send ANBU to keep an eye on him from now on."

"Hai."

"You are dismissed." The privacy seals were released and Shikaku Shunshinned home.

"Damn. This is getting scary."

XXX Naruto's Apartment XXX

The entire day flew by for the two boys as if it were nothing. Now that Naruto had an accomplice, all pranks could be pulled off in half the time it took before. Zexal looked at the list that Naruto had of pranks and was surprised to see the results of each.

_Dye all underwear in Hyuga compound pink._ Check

_Glue sunglasses to Hyuga Elder's faces. _Check

_Pants ANY Hyuga that walked outside of their compound._ Ouch. Check

_Put foney explosive tags inside the Hyuga compound refrigerators. _Check

_Replace all _Icha Icha Paradise_ books with __Henged__ covered copies of_ Nono: The Lonely Whale. Check

"Hey Naruto. Why are most of these pranks against the Hyugas?"

"Well they think they are all so superior to us without Doujutsu." Naruto started. "Also I like seeing Hiashi's reaction."

Zexal sweatdropped. "I hope you know that one day Hiashi will kill you."

"I know"

"Okay just making sure you knew your fate."

"Shut up you sound like Neji." Zexal facepalmed. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door.

"Naruto hide. I will take care of these drunk bastards."

"No Zex you can't. They want me not you."

"Stop. I am the only one that knows ninjutsu." Naruto's head dropped in shame. There was another pounding at the door. "Go hide. Let me take care of this."

Naruto ran and hid in the closet in his room. Zexal walked up to the door and swung it open before hopping into a defensive taijutsu stance. What he saw was surprising. He didn't see a mob. He only saw one man. However, this man was more menacing than any mob that he has ever seen. He had silver-grey hair that reached his shoulder blades, with two bangs that framed his face. Speaking of blades, this man had a five foot, give or take a few inches, sword that was about the man's height.

"You're coming with me." The man spoke before appearing behind Zexal.

'_So fast'_ Zexal thought as he felt a chop to his neck and was blacked out.

A few minutes later Naruto poke his head out. _'It's quiet… Too quiet…'_ Naruto looked around and saw nothing. The door was open to the house but nothing was wrong, out of place. Except a lack of… "FUCK!"

Naruto slammed his door and started running toward the Hokage Tower. He made it about halfway there when a strong odor of booze sucker-punched his nose. Ahead of him he saw a mob of villagers. _'Not now!' _

"Kill the demon!"

"Kill it with fire!"

"Rip its heart out!"

"You can do it! Kill the little bastard!"

Naruto ran before they could even tell what happened. But the mob finally realized after their slow thought process could comprehend he left. They started chasing him down the street.

XXX I DON'T KNOW XXX

Zexal started regaining his senses. It was cold. It was dark. _'Duh blindfold'_ and he was slung over a man's shoulder. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit ,shit shitt shit shit shiiittttttt' _Zexal's thought process sped up only to prove that he could only come up with shit. Suddenly, he was thrown onto the ground. He could hear a stream nearby and was hoping to get something to possibly separate the man from him.

"hmmhmhhmhmhmmmhmh!" Zexal tried to speak.

"Can't you tell you are gagged? Oh wait don't answer that… Oh wait you can't. Hahaha." The man said in a monotone voice… Silence befell the two. "Well I guess I could remove the gag. But remember kid. If you talk. I will cut out your tongue."

Zexal felt a chill in his spine. He nodded none-the-less.

"Good"

He felt the cloth in his mouth being removed. Zexal opened his mouth to breathe.

"Son of a bitch!" Zexal spoke not so loud that it was a yell but loud enough to be above an indoor voice.

"Shut up kid."

Zexal gathered chakra into his mouth and spit at the man. What he felt leave his mouth was hotter than he felt it in his mouth.

"!" the man yelled.

'_Hmm perhaps I should do it again.'_ Zexal did so but this time allowed it to drip from his mouth and luckily onto his hand restraints. He felt his hands get hotter. Like really hot. Super-hot. The sun placed inside a desert in Hell. That is how hot it felt.

But he tore his hands apart from each other. The restraints broke. He used his free hands to remove the blindfold from his face. He saw the man flailing around grasping at his face but not wanting to touch the hot glob of… Lava? Yeah, lava, it was definitely lava that was on his face.

Zexal removed the leg restaints as well then he stood up and looked at the man.

"Great Waterfall Jutsu!" A torrent of water ripped through the forest decimating the area. Zexal fell to his knees after seeing the destruction. "Damn. I'm good." Zexal stumbled to his feet and followed the destruction. He saw the man with a solid rock glob attached to his face preventing his breathing and many gashes covering his body.

"Well done kid but allow me to take it from here"

Zexal scared shitless spun around and threw a punch. It was caught by a certain weasel faced ANBU.

"Relax, I am here to help."

"okay." Zexal squeeked out.

'_Wow the kid's first kill. Must be traumatic. I know it was on my first time.'_

"Hey kid" Zexal looked up at the ANBU. "Take this." Zexal could hardly hold up the 5 foot blade. Then gave the weasel a 'Are you high' look. "You earned it kid now go home and get some sleep." Zexal nodded, took five steps forward and faceplanted into unconsciousness.

"Well a B-Rank ninjutsu will do that to you. And a devious string of pranks." The Weasel masked ANBU could only smirk at the last part. It wasn't visible behind the mask though.

"Wow Itachi showing emotion behind an emotionless mask? Isn't that against all things ANBU?" Full sarcasm could be heard behind the man's words.

"Shut up Shisui."

"Hey hey relax. Just joking." Shisui said rubbing the back of his head.

"Carry the kid along with the sword down to the home of the Nara family."

"Alright Itachi." Shisui said before Shunshinning away.

Itachi picked up the man and did the same. The destination was different however. Itachi went straight to ANBU headquarters.

XXX A Few Minutes Ago With Naruto XXX

Naruto finally snuck past the mob and kicked open the Hokage's office door.

"Jiji! Zexal has been kidnapped and the villagers are FUCKING STUPID!"

"ANBU!" Four ANBU members appeared out of thin air. "Three of you take care of the villagers" Three ANBU disappeared. "Itachi gather Shisui and find the boy!" Itachi was gone.

"Thank you Jiji." Naruto panted out.

_BOOM_

A huge explosion could be heard in the distance.

"Hehe. So he could use that move. I never woulda guessed." Naruto spoke in a near whisper before faceplanting from exhaustion.

"Hehe good work" Sarutobi lifted up young Naruto and carried him all the way home.

**So guys that is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. The kidnapper if you still don't know who he is despite his very, very in depth description (I know I suck). He will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**R & R. Don't hate but give constructive feedback or praises of any kind thank you.**


End file.
